


THE POET

by Micky_bay



Series: THE CLIENT LIST [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE ESCORT<br/>Name: Armin Arlert<br/>Age:22<br/>Notes: There is something about Mr. Arlert that captures the imagination of some people.</p><p>THE POET<br/>Name: Bertolt Hoover<br/>Age: 29<br/>Occupation: Poet<br/>Notes: It is not easy for Mr. Hoover to find inspiration. But sometimes all he needs to do is relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE POET

"There he lay,  
The angel of vice,  
The demon of my prayers.

His hair the color of the midday sun,  
And skin that stays so fair."

I leaned up against Mr. Hoover on his sofa as he read out his new piece.

"That is the most creative way I have ever been called a slut." I tell him.

"I would never call you a slut Armin." Mr. Hoover said slightly panicked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not mad Mr. Hoover." I reassure him. "I actually like the way it sounds. 'Angel of vice.'"

"Do you really? It is still a work in progress." He looked away and focused on the paper.

"It's wonderful Mr. Hoover." I roll over so that I was straddling the poet and looking down on him. "Would you like to see how I earned my wings?" He looked at me unsure but nodded anyway.

Gently kissing him, I lead Mr. Hoover over to a low table.

"Take of your shirt for me." The color rises in his cheeks as he does so. He lays on the table in front of me and I begin to oil him down.

Mr. Hoover is a shy man and it has taken many visits for us to get where we are. He was given my contact info by a friend in an effort to get him to come out of his shell a bit. Mr. Hoover is still prone to anxiety attacks but I make sure I'm as gentle as possible.

After greasing him down I climbed onto his back and began to rub his neck in circles. "Don't be afraid to tell me if it hurts Mr. Hoover." Again no words but a slight nod in response.

"Is writing stressful Mr. Hoover?" I ask digging into a knot in one of his muscles.

"Not really." Was the strained reply. Some neck joints pop under my palms.

"You say no but your body says otherwise." I tease. I let my hands rub into his muscles and reminded him to breath ever so often.

"Relax Mr. Hoover. I'm not hurting you am I?" His blushed darkened as I moved lower on his body. "Are you ready for me to do your other side?"

"Umm sure." He said beginning to turn over. I politely lifted myself off of him as he rolled into place. After settling back down, I oiled my hands once more and set back to work.

"You can set the pace Mr. Hoover." I whispered ghosting a breath over his ear. "I'm here for you." I pressed my lips to his weak spot under his ear and I heard him shudder.

I kiss from Mr. Hoover's neck to the center of his chest and feel his arms fold over me in an attempt to cover his face in embarrassment. Leaning back, I take them and guide them to the buttons of my shirt and pull one open.

"Undress me Mr. Hoover." He abruptly sat up, buried his face in the crook of my neck and his lips met my skin. His long slim fingers fumbled over my buttons as he peppered my throat and collar bone with quick and needy kisses.

I rocked forward urging him on and he responded favorably. Me. Hoover looked between our clothed erections then up at me. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Within minutes we were bare and I was back on his lap. "Tell me how you want me." The sound of my voice caused his member to twitch with anticipation.

Mr. Hoover's normally bashful brown eyes were now blown wide with desire. "I want you on your knees." He almost growled bitting into my shoulder. Giddily I slid down and assumed my position.

Mr. Hoover's cock throbbed with excitement while he himself blushed with embarrassment. Smirking, I took about 2/3 of him in my mouth and began. At different intervals I would hollow my cheeks or hum against him and a deep groan would come from his lips. Soon a hand was in my hair telling me to stop.

"I wanna be in you." Mr. Hoover said looking down at me lustfuly. "If you'll let me."

I smile up at him. "I want you to." I strip naked and climb into his lap. Sitting up a bit I begin to stretch myself. "Do, you, wanna help me, Mr. Hoover?" I moaned into his ear as I turned around.

No answer was given but a thick, lubricated digit found its way in to my entrance. One became two and so it continued until I was ready for Mr. Hoover to push his way in. "Am I hurting you?" He asked as he adjusted himself.

"It's ok." I groan. "Just start slow." Mr. Hoover agreed and carefully began to move inside me. Being as thick as it was, mr. Hoover's dick rubbed against my prostate with every move forcing me to use all my will power not to lose myself then. I gripped the table edges as the speed and pressure increased.

"Oh yes Mr. Hoover! Like that! Harder!" I could feel his thrusts falling out of rhythm as he approached his climax with his warm precum beginning to heat my innards.

"Yeah." I moan for him. "Cum in my ass Mr. Hoover." I pump my cock to his thrusting and soon enough a warmth fills my back end causing me to finish myself.

 

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Mr. Hoover asked as we shared a bath.

"For the umpteenth time I'm fine Mr. Hoover." I lathered soap on his body as he tried to check me for any signs of pain.

"You know," He began, finally relaxing into my touch. "You really are an angel Armin."

"I know Mr. Hoover. I know."


End file.
